Ira, Le Pacte des lignées
by Drea15
Summary: Érick est un nouveau étudiant dans le petite ville d'Evansburg
1. Résumé

**Résumé**

''-Je ne te crois pas, je ne te crois pas, je ne te crois pas! me dit Rachel.

-Pourtant, c'est la vérité et tu dois l'accepter, rétorquai-je.''

Érick vient d'arrivé dans la petite ville d'Evansburg. Il fait parti de la lignée d'Ira, ceux qui ont fondés, des siècles plus tôt, le village au nord d'Evansburg. Sauf que cette lignée détient un mystérieux secret. Érick ne croyais pas que son passé allais lui causé des problèmes jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Rachel, celle qu'il à sauver dd'une mort certaine en l'arrachant au Ancien. Maintenant qu'elle a presque 18 ans, elle est de plus en plus en danger. La peur s'installe dans la tête d'Érick et il se demande s'il ne devrais pas parlé de son secret à Rachel. Devrait-il lui dire et mettre sa vie en danger??


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Les couleurs défilaient devant mes yeux sans pour autant que je puisse en dire les noms. Je courais depuis un bon nombre de temps déjà que j'ignorais si cela faisait des secondes, des minutes ou même des heures. Je ne pouvais cependant m'arrêter, même si mon cœur le désirait. Serrant le petit paquet plus fort dans mes bras, je me forçais à avancer, sans regarder derrière moi. Je sentais la chaleur du feu frôler mes bras, mon dos, mes oreilles et je sentais dans l'air l'odeur de mes cheveux qui brûlaient. Je ne m'arrêtais toujours pas. Préférant être brûlé aux troisièmes degrés et de ne plus avoir de cheveux que de les laisser mettre la main sur _elle_. Je n'avais pas le droit. Un froid mordit mon épaule gauche, mais je m'efforçais de ne pas penser à la douleur tout en me concentrant sur le pourquoi je vivais tout cela. Pour notre survie. La mienne. Celle de Qin. Mais surtout, pour _sa_ survie. La douleur submergea ma cheville droite mais je m'efforçais d'avancer toujours plus loin. J'étais proche de la frontière. Plus que quelques pas. Une douleur transperça mon dos, me fessant pencher vers l'avant, me fessant arrêter un quart de secondes, assez pour que j'entends _leur_ pas. Cela me redonna la force d'avancer. Je traversai la frontière et m'effondra. J'avais réussit. Elle était sauvée.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

La colère me rongeait de plus en plus. Qu'avais –je fais pour mériter cela? Je continuais à courir entre les arbres, tête baissée, refoulant mes larmes de colère. Le seul fait de _la_ savoir en danger me forçait à ne pas me retourner pour les tuer. _Sa_ maison était en vue et je continuais à taper plus durement le sol afin d'accéléré. Plus que quelque pas et je vais pouvoir_ la_ tenir dans mes bras. Je m'arrêtais sur le perron et cogna plus fort que voulu à sa porte. Je frappais inconsciemment du pied jusqu'à ce qu'elle veuille bien m'ouvrir la porte. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un seul mot, je m'engouffrais chez elle et claqua la porte. Elle vit sans doute mon regard apeuré et osa me demander :

- Qu'est –ce qu'il y a Érick? On dirait que tu es poursuivit par une meute de filles en pleine adolescence!

Je lui tirai la langue tout en me dirigeant vers le salon. Je détestais qu'elle me taquine sur mon physique plutôt charmeur et elle le savait très bien.

- Non mais Érick! Vas-tu me dire ce qui se passe! S'exclama-t-elle.  
- Tu dois partir. Il ne faut pas que tu restes dans les parages lorsque...

Mes mots s'étranglèrent dans ma gorge. Je regardais par la fenêtre. Zut, ils étaient postés devant la maison, les bras croisés, regardant la maison d'un œil méfiant. Me détournant de la fenêtre, je posais les yeux sur elle. Elle avait beaucoup changé depuis le jour où je l'avais arraché à leurs griffes. Ses cheveux, d'un noir de jais, lui arrivaient à la taille et ses yeux verts brillaient d'une joie de vivre. Elle était un peu plus petite que moi, je ne la dépassais que d'une tête seulement. Elle était toute menue et j'avais toujours peur de la cassée lorsqu'on se chamaillait. Il ne fallait pas se fier à son apparence car elle était très habile et assez forte. Son corps menu lui permettait de se déplacer vite. Elle allait être une redoutable adversaire le jour de son élévation. Je chassais cette idée de ma tête et me concentra sur son visage inquiet. Je m'approchais d'elle et posa mes mains sur ses épaules.

- Rachel, tu sais que je vais les empêcher de te faire du mal. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il t'arrivait quelques choses. J'espère que tu le sais!  
- Bien sur, Érick, que je le sais, mais n'empêche que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de moi, murmura-t-elle tandis qu'une larme roulait sur ses joues.  
- Il ne m'arrivera rien, Rachel! Dis-je tout en essuyant sa larme avec mon pouce.  
- Jure-moi que tu vas revenir, me supplia-t-elle, j'ai besoin de toi Érick!  
- Je te le jure, répondis-je sans hésitation.

Elle me regardait à présent avec des yeux inquiets et remplit de larmes. Une autre larme coula, mais je n'empressais de l'essuyer. J'appuyais mon front contre le sien et ferma les yeux.

-Je te jure de revenir, même s'il me manque une jambe, murmurai-je.

Cela la fit momentanément sourire. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne résista pas, mais colla plutôt son corps contre le mien. Notre étreint dura quelques instant et se fut avec regret que je séparai nos deux corps. Je la relâchai et me dirigea vers la porte. La main sur la poigner, je lui jetai un dernier regard et sorti dans la nuit, affronter mon destin.

_Quatre mois plutôt_

J'ouvris la porte avec grand fracas. Tous les élèves de la classe d'anglais me regardaient, étonnés, et Mme Pook, avec colère. Je lui donnai mon billet et elle m'indiqua une chaise à l'arrière de la classe. C'est sous ses yeux frustrés que je gagnais ma place en silence. Je souris. J'avais le tour de me faire remarquer à ma première journée de cours. Tout en m'asseyant à ma place, j'observais les élèves, qui eux me regardaient avec intérêt. Avec intérêts n'était pas le mot exact. Les garçons eux me regardaient avec jalousie et les filles, avec désirs. Toutes sauf une. Son visage ovale, encadré de longs cheveux noirs de jais et ses magnifiques yeux vert émeraude me regardaient avec curiosité. Ses yeux verts croisèrent mes yeux bleus métallisés et j'eus l'impression de la connaître. Elle détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur le professeur qui continuait son cours. Il restait encore quarante-cinq minutes au cours, bien assez pour que je puisse essayer de trouver où j'avais vu ses magnifiques yeux verts. J'eux beau fouiller ma mémoire de fon en comble, je ne trouvais rien. Il était bien certain qu'avec mes cents quelques années, je ne pouvais me souvenir de tout, mais j'essayais quand même. Mon cours se termina avant que j'aie trouvé ma réponse. Je me dirigeai vers mon autre cours, le visage de la jeune fille hantant toujours mes pensées. C'est en silence que j'entrai dans mon cours de Français. Je donnais le billet au professeur et aller m'asseoir dans le fond de la classe. Cela faisait une centaine d'années que je refaisais mon secondaire et je n'avais plus besoin d'écouter. Depuis mon élévation, en 1890, à l'âge de mes 18 ans, je ne vieillissais plus. J'étais figé à cette année pour l'éternité. Et l'éternité, c'était long. Je voyageais, changeant à chaque deux années, pour ne pas que l'on soupçonne quelques chose, car je ne vieillissais pas. Tout cela, je le devais à la longue lignée de mes ancêtres. Depuis les chasses aux sorcières de Salem, et bien avant, la lignée des Gordon ainsi que quatre autres grandes familles, détenait de mystérieux pouvoirs qu'ils acquéraient à l'âge de leurs 18 ans. Il y avait deux années plus tard, une épreuve à passer pour rester en vie. Peu de mes ancêtres avaient vécu plus de 20 ans. J'étais l'un des rares qui avaient réussit le test. Bien sur, lorsque j'avais passé le test, les anciens croyaient que j'avais triché. Ils n'avaient tout simplement pas digéré que j'avais refusé de m'ajouter à leur petite troupe. Quelques élèves entrèrent en même temps que la cloche sonne. Je levai les yeux pour les regarder et essayer d'en reconnaître quelques-uns uns. C'est alors que je l'aperçu. Elle était avec quelques filles, ses amies sans doute. Elle se figea en s'apercevant que je la regardais. Je détournais les yeux et me concentra sur ce qu'écrivait le professeur au tableau. La fille et ses amies virent s'asseoir...à ma droite. Une de ses amies, une brune, s'assit à ma droite et la jolie fille aux cheveux de nuits en avant d'elle. Son amie brune me jeta un regard en coin et lorsque je la regardais, elle détourna le regard. Je me retournai vers le professeur et l'écouta parler de grammaire. D'un temps à autre, je jetai des regards à la fille aux yeux émeraude. La brune se pencha en avant, geste que je remarquai et lui murmura :

-Le nouveau te regarde, Rachel.

Je souris et reposa mon regard sur le tableau. Elle s'appelait donc Rachel. Le cours se termina bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais pensé. Suivant les autres élèves, je me dirigeai vers la cantine. En attendant dans la file, j'observais la cantine, à la recherche d'une place libre. Je trouvai une table libre, près d'une fenêtre, dans un coin de la salle et après avoir acheté mon repas, je m'y dirigeais. Je m'assis seul à la table et, tête baissée, entamais mon repas. Tout à coup, on toussa et je relevai la tête. Un adolescent, 17 ans environ, se tenait devant moi, un air arrogant sur le visage. Vu la bande qui se tenait à ses cotés, je ne doutais point qu'il était sans doute un de ses gars populaires, que toutes les filles adoraient. Je le regardais d'un air détaché. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler et sa voix résonnait comme un cri d'un bébé.

-Té à notre table, men!!!

J'éclatai de rire, le déstabilisant et le regarda dans les yeux.  
-Désoler, mais ton nom n'est pas écrit sur cette table et j'étais là bien avant toi.

Le gars serra les poings et me regarda d'un air mauvais. Je ne me leva pas debout, car je savais être plus grand que lui et lui dit d'une voix arrogante :

-Tu veux peut-être qu'on règle ce petit différent tout de suite? Demandais-je avec un sourire.

Le gars me toisa du regard et me répondit du même ton :

- Ouais, d'accord.

Souriant de plus belle, je déboutonna la chemise noire que j'avais enfilé le matin même, dévoilant ma musculature plutôt flatteuse, mise en valeur pas une camisole blanche. Le contraste avec ma peau bronzé par le soleil de la Californie était stupéfiant. Je me leva et contournant la table, m'approcha de l'adolescent, que je dépassais en musculature et d'une bonne demi-tête. L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux grands et bafouilla :

-Euh... c'est... correcte. Tu peux rester.

Puis, il tourna les talons, gêné. Je venais sans doute de détruire sa réputation de dure à cuir. Je souris et remis ma chemise tout en m'asseyant. Je regardais autour de moi et lorsque je posais mes yeux pale sur ceux qui me regardaient, ils détournaient le regard. Je me concentra sur mon repas, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. J'entendis soudain une chaise raclée le sol à ma table et releva la tête. Je croisa un magnifique regard vert qui me chavira. Amis où l'avais-je donc vu? La fille, Rachel, c'était assis en face de moi. Que faisait-elle donc, assise devant moi?

-Tu as un sacrée culot, dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Je la regardai d'un regard interrogateur. Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pour avoir tenu tête à Seth Green.

Je souris.

-Je ne me suis pas présentée, s'exclama-t-elle soudain. Je m'appelle Rachel Corwin, dit-elle tout en me tendant une main.

Je frissonna au nom Corwin. Elle faisait donc partie des lignées sacrées. Je l'avais sans aucun doute déjà croisé lorsque je rencontre les Anciens. Je me rendis compte que je la dévisageais lorsqu'elle fronça les sourcils.

-Érick Gordon, dis-je en prenant sa main.

Elle ne paraissait pas connaître mon nom. Elle n'était peut-être pas au courant de l'histoire de sa famille.

-Tu viens d'où? Me demanda-t-elle tout en picotant dans son assiette que je venais de remarquer.

-Californie.

-Et pourquoi veux-tu savoir tout cela? Répondis-je en me penchant vers elle.

-Je ne sais pas, tu m'intrigue, dit-elle tout en se mordillant le coin de la bouche.

Silence. Ni elle, ni moi n'ajoutèrent quelques chose. On se regardait seulement dans les yeux, essayant de trouver des réponses dans ceux de l'autre. Soudain, quelque chose attira mon regard derrière elle. Ses amies avaient terminé leur repas et se dirigeaient timidement vers ma table. Je me leva d'un bond, m'excusa et salua Rachel, puis quitta la cafétéria. Il fallait que je m'éclaircisse les idées.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**_Alors qu'est-ce que vous en penser! C'est ma première histoire que je publie sur internet. Laisser plein de comm's s'il vous plait!!!_**


	4. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Mes deux premières semaines d'école s'étaient bien déroulées. Rachel ne m'avait pas reparlée, bien qu'elle avait essayer, Seth m'évitait comme la peste, ce qui était plutôt bien. Les professeurs ne me posaient plus de questions, car j'avais toujours les réponses. Mes amis, ou plutôt mes frères, car nous étions inséparables et liés par un secret, celui de notre lignée, me manquait énormément. Il y avait Shane Dane, qui après avoir eu ses 18 ans, avait décider de rejoindre les Ancien. Je lui en voulais pour cela mais il était toujours mon ami. Will Kail était sans soute mon meilleur ami. Nous étions toujours, mais toujours ensemble. Le dernier et non el moindre, notre sauterelle comme on l'appelait, Greig Straik. Il sautait partout et était toujours prêts à tout pour défier les lois de la nature. Le soleil me chauffant la peau me ramena au présent et me fit réaliser que je m'étais arrêté de marcher.

-Aller, un petit effort, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

J'étais en train d'escalader les falaises au nord du bled perdu où j'avais élu domicile, à la recherche d'une place où utiliser mes pouvoirs sans m'exposer aux yeux de tous. C'était une énorme falaise, de plus de 80 mètres de hauteur que j'étais en train d'escalader. J'aurais bien sur pu utiliser mes pouvoirs, mais j'avais croisé bien trop de randonneur en chemin pour oser tenter l'expérience. J'atteignis enfin le haut de la falaise et jeta un coup d'œil à se que je venais d'escalader. Un humain normal n'aurais pas été capable d'en faire autant, surtout que je n'avais aucun harnais n'y cordes d'escalade. ''Trop téméraire'' me disais Qin. ''Tu vas finir à la morgue un de ses jours, fistons,''. Qin était un homme tout à fait normal, qui avait été gravement blessé et avait frôler la mort. Je l'avais sauvé en utilisant mes dons et depuis ce jour, je suis toujours resté en contact avec lui. À cause que je l'ai soigné, il est toujours reconnaissant envers moi et m'appelle toujours pour avoir de mes nouvelles. Je m'assis sur un rocher et contempla les nuages à perte de vue. J'avais tellement vue de chose durant mon existence que je ne m'émerveille pas de se spectacle, mais j'en appréciait tout de même la beauté. Soudain, mon portable sonna. Je le décrocha de ma taille et regarda qui m'appelais. Qin. Je décrochai.

-Hey!Hey! Qui voilà! Sa fait longtemps qu'on c'est pas parlé, vieillard! Comment sa va? Demandai-je tout en souriant, car je savais que Qin détestait que je l'appelle ainsi.

-Bien bien! Et toit, Superman?? Pas encore à la morgue. Cela m'étonne de ne pas avoir vu ton cadavre à la télé! T'es toujours aussi casse-cou??

-Toujours! Tu me connais trop bien Qin. Pense-tu sérieusement que je vais arrêter de m'amuser parce que Mama-poule s'inquiète?!? Rigolai-je.

Qin détestait que je l'appelle Mama-poule. Ce qui était pourtant sa totale description.

-Comment vas-t-elle?? Demandai-je.

Je parlais effectivement du bébé que je lui avait remis dix-sept années auparavant. C'était pendant une nuit de tempête. Les Ancien avaient reçurent une prédiction disant qu'un bébé allait naître et que lorsqu'il grandirait, il allait les exterminer. Les Ancien avaient découvert qui était l'enfant et avait voulu s'en emparer pour le détruire. Comme je connaissais la mère, je m'étais rendu à son chevet et lui avait expliqué la situation. Lorsque l'enfant était né, la mère, Daisy, m'avais demander d'emmener l'enfant au delà de la frontière, du coté des Anglais. Les Ancien respectaient les frontières de notre petit village et ne les traversaient que lorsqu'ils y étaient vraiment obliger. Ils ne m'avaient pas suivis lorsque j'avais traversé la frontière, car quelques uns de mes amis Anglais m'attendaient. J'avais remis la fillette à Qin, sans savoir son nom. Qin avais sans doute fait des recherches pour savoir comment la mère voulait l'appeler. La dernière fois que j'avais parlé de se sujet avec Qin, alors la fillette avait 3 ans, il m'avait dit qu'il avait donné le nom de famille du père à la fillette, mais je lui avais demandé de ne pas me dire son nom. Qin ne m'en a plus jamais reparlé.

Elle va très bien. Tu devrais la voir. Une belle jolie jeune fille. Et tu sais sans doute que dans cinq mois, elle va avoir 18 ans! Il faudrait que tu viennes la voir. Elle aimerait bien savoir qui tu es.

-Tu lui a dit mon nom?! M'écriai-je.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas Érick. Alors, où habite-tu en se moment?

Dans une petite ville, Evansburg.

-Tu habites à Evansburg! S'exclama-t-il. J'habite dans la même ville! Viens donc faire un tour!!

-Elle est là!? Demandai-je.

-Non elle est partie avec des amies.

-Je viens alors, déclarai-je tout en raccrochant.

Je me leva du rocher et m'approcha de bord de la falaise. Je ferma les yeux et concentra mon pouvoir. Je sentis l'adrénaline ainsi que mon pouvoir dans mes veines. Mettant les bras en croix, je me laissai tomber dans le vide. La sensation de liberté était incroyablement bonne. J'adorais sentir la sensation de tomber dans le vide, le vent qui plaquait mes cheveux contre mon visage, l'adrénaline qui parcourait tout mon corps. Me chute ne dura que quelques secondes et je finis par atterrir sur mes pieds. Je vérifiais qu'il n'y avait personne autour et me mit à courir en direction de la maison de Qin. J'y fus en quelques minutes à peine. Je m'arrêtai devant celle-ci pour l'observer. C'était une petite maison, de style victorien, toute simple. Le devant était en brique rouge et elle comportait un balcon en bois, qui avait bien besoin d'être refait. Je monta sur le balcon, qui craqua et cogna à la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, un petit vieille homme vint répondre. Qin m'arrivais au épaules. Ses cheveux gris argenté lui arrivait à la taille et il le attachait à la nuque avec une lanière de cuir noir. Une grosse paire de lunettes traînait sur le bout de son nez. Il ressemblait à un vieil hibou. Il me sourit et du lever la tête pour me regarder.

-Nom de dieu! Mais vas-tu cesser de grandir un de ses jours! S'exclama-t-il en me faisant entré.

-Je l'ignore, riai-je.

Il referma la porte derrière moi et j'en profitai pour observer le petit hall. C'était un hall tout simple, avec une patère pour suspendre les manteaux et un raque à souliers. Il y avait un miroir sur le mur en face de moi et j'observa mon reflet. Mes cheveux brun était en broussailles sur ma tête, à cause du vent, mes yeux métallisé n'avais pas changés, franc et doux et mon visage était le même. Haute pommette, mâchoire carrée, lèvres fines. Tout ce qui avait changé fut que j'avais grandi.

-Alors quoi de nouveau? Me demanda Qin, tout en se dirigeant vers le salon.

-Bah… rien et toi??

-Non plus. Alors, tu nous arrives d'où? Bronzé comme sa!

Je souris. Qin n'avait pas changé d'un poil.

-De Californie.

-Ah!! La bonne vieille Californie. J'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller un jour. Mais je ne suis plus très jeune et mes vieux os ne supporteraient pas les longues heures d'avions.

Je rit de bon cœur. Il était vrai que Qin n'était plus très jeune. Même lorsque je lui avais remis la fillette, 17 ans exactement plus tôt, Qin n'était pas jeune. Tout le monde se demandai comment il avait réussit à l'élever. Nous continuâmes à parler de tout et de rien pendant plus d'une heure. Il me demandait ce que je faisais, ce que j'avais fait et plein d'autres choses. Il me racontait comment la petite avait grandi, sans pour autant me dire son nom ou me la décrire. Il savait que je ne voulais pas en savoir plus. Le temps filait à une tel vitesse que je ne me rendis compte qu'il était presque l'heure du souper que lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Je me tournai lentement vers la porte. Elle se tenait dans le hall d'entrée et s'était figée en me voyant.

-Rachel!! S'exclama Qin.

Se nom résonnait comme un mélodie à mes oreilles. Ses beaux cheveux noirs étaient ramenés en queue de cheval et ses yeux verts étaient interrogateurs. Elle se demandait sans doute se que je faisais ici. Elle ne bougea pas et ne répondis pas. Ses yeux vert étaient fixés sur les miens et ne pouvaient s'en détachés. Je commençaient à avoir le tournis tant je me perdait dans la profondeur de ses yeux émeraude.

-Ne reste pas planter là, chéri. Viens t'asseoir.

En silence, elle vint s'asseoir à ses cotés, sans pour autant détaché son beau regard du mien. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Mais que m'arrivai-t-il?? Je ne pouvais détaché mes yeux des siens, bien que j'essayais de le faire. Mon regard était prisonnier du sien.

Rachel, je te présente Érick. Un vieil ami à… de la famille.

J'avais réussit à arraché mon regard à celui de Rachel pour regarder Qin. Il avait compris mon regard. Ne pas en dévoiler plus.

Je le connais, s'exclama-t-elle.

Je fut surpris qu'elle parle et me tourna vers elle. Rachel n'avait pas détaché son regard de moi.

-Il est à mon école, poursuivit-elle.

-Ah!! S'exclama Qin. C'est lui le nouveau dont tu m'as parlé.

Rachel rougit et se leva.

-Je vais préparer à dîner.

Elle se dirigea vers la pièce du fond, qui était sans doute la cuisine.

-Alors Érick, tu en penses quoi?? Me demanda Qin lorsqu'il fut sur que Rachel ne puisse entendre.

-Plutôt… jolie, dis-je tout en regardant la porte par laquelle elle était partie.

-Tu restes à souper? Me demanda Qin.

-Pourquoi pas! Dis-je tout en haussant les épaules.

Qin dut aller à la toilette et il me demanda de l'aider à se relever du divan. Il se faisait de plus en plus vieux. Bientôt, il allait trépasser. Pendant qu'il était au petit coin, je décidai d'aller voir Rachel. Elle portait un tablier de cuisine et s'affaissait à la tache. Elle préparait des vol-au-vent, sans doute une vieille recette de famille. J'entra sans un bruit dans la cuisine et m'assit à table. Elle ne m'entendis pas, car elle fredonnait une chanson que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Elle fredonnait le chansons ''Gunnin' '' du groupe canadien Hedley.

'' And I will wait… I've wright another letter to myself…''

Elle continuait à fredonner tout en préparant à souper. Elle avait une très jolie voix. Elle se retourna pour mettre les couverts sur la table et s'arrêta nette en me voyant. Elle en échappa les assiettes et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand. Je tendis le bras à une vitesse irréelle et attrapa les assiettes avant que celles-ci ne s'écrasent sur le sol. Je les lui tendis en souriant.

-Eum.. merci, marmonna-t-elle, gênée.

-De rien. Et désoler si je t'ai fait peu.

-Se n'est pas grave. C'est ma faute, je ne t'avais pas entendue.

-Non, non. C'est de la mienne. J'aurais du prévenir.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre nous. Rachel retourna à sa tache de cuisine. Elle avait remis les assiettes sur le comptoir et m'avais tournée le dos afin de terminer le repas. Je me leva et m'approcha d'elle.

Veux-tu que je mette la table? Demandai-je.

Elle sursauta et échappa la cuillère qu'elle tenait à la main. Je la rattrapa habilement et la lui redonna. Elle me remercia en bafouillant.

On dira que tu es sur les nerfs! M'exclamai-je tout en prenant les assiettes et en les mettant sur la table. Est-ce que je te rends nerveux??

-Se n'est pas cela. Je ne suis pas habituer que quelqu'un me regarde faire la cuisine. Et tu es tellement silencieux.

-Je sais, riai-je. On me le dit assez souvent.

Je continuais à mettre la table et la regarda ensuite cuisiner. La faible luminosité qui entrait par la fenêtre reflétait sur ses cheveux de jais ainsi que sur son visage en forma d'ovale. Elle avait arrêter de fredonner et ses magnifiques lèvres formait un trait préoccuper. Rachel terminait le repas tout en me jetant de temps à autre quelques regards suspicieux. Lorsqu'elle croisait mon regard, elle détournait la tête, les joues rosissent. Je souris. Qin revint à se moment là.

Tiens, tiens, c'est ici que tu te cachait, me dit-il, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Je ne me cachais pas, j'aidais. Rachel à bien faillit cassés les assiettes.

Cette dernière me jeta un coup d'œil morose et commença à servir le souper. Je voulu l'aider à apporter les assiettes, mais elle refusa d'un geste de la main. Nous entamâmes notre repas et Qin me demanda bien sur de raconter la légende de ma lignée à Rachel. Je lui jeta un regard mauvais et la lui raconta brièvement.

Nous, les descendants d'Ira, sommes supposés avoir des pouvoirs magiques et être immortelles. Des pacotilles, quoi!

Les descendants d'Ira? Demanda-t-elle.

Oui. Ira est le nom du village où je suis né. À environ deux à trois milles kilomètres au nord. Je suis un des descendants des cinq fondateurs de ce village. Lorsque nous atteignons nos 18 ans, nous sommes supposés avoir des pouvoirs magiques, dis-je d'un air lugubre. Mais bon. Cela fait longtemps que nous ne croyons plus à cela.

Tout le reste du repas, je jetai des regards mauvais à Qin, tout en répondant aux questions de Rachel. Finalement, je l'aida malgré elle à desservir la table. Qin était très fatigué alors Rachel l'aida à aller se coucher. Pendant se temps, je commença la vaisselle. J'aurais aussi bien pu me servir de mes pouvoirs mais je décidai qu'il était préférable que non. Lorsque Rachel revint, elle fut surprise de me voir en train de laver la vaisselle.

-Mais que diable fait-tu?? S'empourpra-t-elle.

Je me tourna vers elle, tout sourire.

-Je t'aide, alros cesse de japper.

Elle me tira la langue et vint essuyer la vaisselle. Lorsque nous eûmes terminer, elle se tourna vers moi.

-Merci, dit-elle.

Un long et pénible silence s'installe entre nous.

-Euh.. je crois que je ferai mieux d'y aller, murmurai-je tout en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

-Sans doute, oui.

Elle me raccompagna à la porte et je sortis dans la nuit.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux. Le soleil se reflétant sur mes murs blancs m'aveugla. Il fallait vraiment que je les peinture. Je me tourna et regarda mon cadran. Il n'était que neuf heures et demie. Je remonta ma couverture et allait replonger dans un profond sommeil lorsque mon cellulaire se mit à sonner. Qui pouvais bien m'appeler à cette heure! J'étirai les bras et réussit de peine et de misère à l'attraper. Je regardai mon afficheur. Qin. Pourquoi m'appelait-il à cette heure-là? Je décrochai, maussade et répondit d'une voix grave :

-Qin espèce de niaiseux!! Pourquoi m'appelle-tu aussi tôt??!!??

-Eum... Érick?! C'est Rachel, dit une voix féminine.

Rachel!! Oups! J'ai du avoir l'air vraiment stupide.

-Oh!! Rachel! Désolé, je croyais que c'était Qin! M'excusai-je, gêné.

Cela faisais quelques jours que je n'avais pas vu Rachel. Depuis que j'avais été voir Qin et que j'avais appris que c'était Rachel que j'avais sauvé de _leur_ griffes. C'était il y a un mois. Depuis, j'allais les voir toutes les semaines.

-Comment sa va? Demandai-je tout en m'asseyant dans mon lit.

-Bien, murmura-t-elle.

Vu le ton de sa voix, je ne la crus pas.

-Ah. Et comment va Qin?? Demandai-je.

-Je t'appelais justement pour cela, dit-elle, triste.

Son ton m'inquiétait de plus en plus. Mon cœur battait tellement fort dans mes oreilles que je dus faire un effort incroyable pour me concentrer sur ses paroles.

-Il ne vas pas très bien, en fait, me confia-t-elle. Il ne mange plus depuis deux jours, à toujours mal à la tête et il perd souvent connaissance. Lorsque j'ai voulu l'emmener à l'hôpital, il m'a crié après et c'est débattu. Pourrais-tu faire quelque chose, essayer de le convaincre d'aller se faire examiner par un médecin?

-Laisse moi lui parler, m'exclamai-je.

Rachel ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Eum… c'est qu'il est… inconscient depuis hier soir, murmura-t-elle.

-Oh!! J'arrive dans se cas là!

Je raccrocha, me leva et m'habilla en vitesse. Mon cœur battait la chamade, comme s'il savait que j'allais la voir. C'était une drôle de sensation. Durant ma longue vie, jamais je n'avais ressentit cela. C'était une première et cela m'effrayait. Jamais je n'avais ressentit quelque chose comme ça pour quelqu'un. Mon cœur battait la chamade lorsque je la voyais. Mais mains devenaient moites et les poils de mes bras s'hérissaient lorsqu'elle était proche de moi. Même à l'école j'agissais étrangement. Lorsqu'un garçon l'abordait ou était trop proche d'elle à mon goût, j'avais le goût de lui envoyer une boule de feu ou même mon poing en pleine figure. Je secouai la tête afin d'arrêter de penser à cela pour me contenté à ne pas foncer dans un arbre. La maison était maintenant en vue. Mon cœur battait plus fort dans ma poitrine. C'était assourdissant. J'arrêta de courir seulement lorsque je fus sur le porche. Je cognai à la porte et Rachel vint m'ouvrir. Mon cœur fit un bond. Elle qui était habituellement soignée avait les cheveux en batailles, les yeux rouges et bouffit et avait de gros cernes en dessous des yeux. Elle portait un coton ouaté gris ainsi qu'une paire de jogging noir. Elle me fit entré, silencieuse. Habituellement, elle me souriait toujours et me demandais comment j'allais. Rachel monta à l'étage et je la suivis de près. Elle semblait à bout de force. Cela devait faire quelques jours qu'elle ne dormait plus. On se dirigea vers une chambre que j'identifiai comme celle de Qin. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que j'étais déjà rendu au chevet de Qin. Il avait encore plus l'air malade que d'habitude. Je fis un examen rapide de son corps et cela confirma les dires de Rachel. Qin n'allais pas bien.

-Est-ce que tu es en état de conduire? Murmurai-je.

Du coin de l'œil, je la vis hocher la tête. Je pris Qin dans mes bras et nous descendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Juste avant de sortir, elle vit son reflet dans le miroir et sa bouche s'ouvrit. Elle ne savait sans doute pas regarder dans un miroir depuis quelques temps. Elle remonta dans sa chambre et lorsqu'elle redescendit, ses cheveux étaient peignés. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture, en silence, et j'installai Qin sur le banc arrière. Nous n'avions toujours pas parlé lorsque nous arrivismes à l'hôpital. Je me dirigeai vers l'Urgence, Qin dans les bras et Rachel sur les talons. Les médecins prirent Qin et l'emmenèrent. Maintenant, nous n'avions plus qu'à attendre.

-Mlle Corwin, dit le docteur.

Rachel releva la tête. Cela faisait plus de deux heures que nous attendions au Urgence. Rachel avait catégoriquement refusée d'aller se coucher chez elle. Le médecin s'assit à ses cotés. Vu l'expression de son visage, il venait nous apporter de mauvaises nouvelles.

-C'est avec les plus sincères regrets que je doit vous annoncer les décès de votre père.

Le visage de Rachel perdit toute couleur. Elle était encore plus mal en point que lorsqu'elle était arrivée.

-Comment voulez-vous que nous nous organisions pour les obsèques? Demanda le médecin.

-Je…je…je n'est pas l'argent, murmura-t-elle.

-Je m'en occupe, dis-je. Est-ce que je peux repasser demain pour régler cela? Demandai-je.

-Bien sur! Répondit le médecin.

-Je vais la ramener chez elle, déclarai-je.

Je me leva et empoigna doucement Rachel par le bras. Je la dirigeai vers les portes et je me dirigeai vers la voiture. J'installa Rachel coté passager et m'installa au volant. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixer sur quelques choses que je ne voyais pas. Elle était choquée. Je gara la voiture chez elle et l'aida à descendre. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la porte d'entrée, Rachel tourna de l'œil et s'effondra. Je la rattrapai à temps pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas sur le sol. J'ouvris la porte et la pris dans mes bras. Sa tête tomba sur mon épaule. Mon cœur recommença à battre de plus en plus fort. Sa tête était tellement proche de la mienne que si je tournai la tête, j'étais certain de l'embrasser. Je me dirigea vers le salon et la coucha sur le divan. En cherchant dans les placards, je dénichai une couverture de laine que j'étendis sur son corps frêle. Je la regarda dormir pendant environ une heures. Mon ventre gargouilla. Je me leva et alla à la cuisine. J'ouvris la porte du réfrigérateur et dénicha les restes de ce qui devait être le souper de la vieille. Je le fis réchauffer au micro-onde. J'allais ensuite m'asseoir dans un fauteuil en face de Rachel afin de veiller sur elle. Elle semblait paisible ainsi, ses cheveux noirs encadraient son magnifique visage d'ange. J'avais presque terminé de manger lorsque Rachel se réveilla. Elle semblait perdue. Je déposai mon plat sur la table basse et j'allais me lever pour m'approcher d'elle, mais elle tourna la tête vers moi. Ses yeux émeraude étaient tristes. Avant que je puisse dire quelques choses, Rachel se leva et se jeta à mon cou en pleurant à chaude larme. J'étais paralysé. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'avais rêver de se moment depuis que je la connaissait et maintenant qu'elle était dans mes bras, je ne faisais rien. Doucement, je la pris dans mes bras pour la ramener sur le divan. Lorsque je voulu détaché ses bras de mon cou, elle s'y accrocha comme un enfant. Mon cœur se serra. Elle semblait si petite, fragile et vulnérable comme ça. Je tentai une seconde fois de décrocher ses bras, mais Rachel refusait de me lâcher.

-Rachel, tout va bien, murmurai-je.

-Je ne veux pas être seul, ne me laissa pas, Érick, sanglota-t-elle.

-Je ne te laisserai pas, je te le promets. Pourrai-tu simplement me laisser respirer.

Elle eut un tout petit sourire et desserra un peu son emprise autour de mon cou. Elle pleurait encore. J'essuyais ses larmes mais en vain. Dès que j'en essuyais une, il y en avait une qui retombant. Convaincue que je ne partirai pas, Rachel me relâcha de son emprise. Je me levai prudemment. C'est yeux ne me quittaient pas. J'e m'assis à coté d'elle et passa mon bras par-dessus ses épaules, l'attirant à moi. Elle ne broncha pas. Nous restâmes ainsi tout l'après-midi. Rachel s'était endormie environ vers trois heures. Je l'avais laissé dormir et je l'avais seulement regardé. Elle avait l'air paisible ainsi. Rachel ouvrit les yeux. Je regardai l'heure. Il était environ six heures et demie. Je regardai Rachel. Elle n'était vraiment pas à son avantage ainsi. Ses joues portait encore les traces de ses larmes, ses cheveu étaient n importe comment, ses yeux étaient encore plus bouffis et rouge que le matin même et ses cernes semblaient s'être agrandi.

-Tu devrais aller prendre une douche!

-Quoi?! Je pue, s'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée.

-Non, mais cela va te faire du bien une bonne douche chaude.

-Oui, tu as sans doute raison.

Elle se leva et monta à l'étage. Pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche j'en profita pour lui préparer une soupe. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit. Rachel entra.

-Je te cherchais, je pensais que tu était parti, me dit-elle.

-Ne t'avais-je pas dit que j'allais rester, répondis-je tout souriant.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle en souriant faiblement.

Je lui servit un bol de soupe et le déposa sur la table. Elle le regarda puis ensuite moi.

-Mange, s'il te plait.

-Je n'ai pas faim, me dit-elle tout en repoussant le bol.

Je m'assis en face d'elle et poussa le bol dans sa direction.

-S'il te plait, insistai-je en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire.

Elle me fit une grimace et commença à manger sa soupe. Je l'observai attentivement. Rachel releva la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle.

-Je trouve que tu n'as pas l'air si effondrée pour quelqu'un qui…

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase. Elle baissa le regard. J'eu cependant le temps de voir qu'il était triste. Elle se retenait sans doute pour ne pas éclater encore en sanglot. Elle était peut-être trop épuisée pour cela car elle avait passé son après-midi à pleurer. À mon grand désarroi, plusieurs larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Je me leva, m'approcha d'elle et m'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

-Chuut, Rachel. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du dire cela. Ça doit être terriblement dure pour toi.

Dès que j'us prononcé ses mots, elle éclat en sanglots bruyant. Je tendis la main pour prendre la sienne. À l'instant même où nos doigts se touchèrent, elle se retourna et se jeta dans mes bras, nous faisant tomber à la renverse par la même occasion. Nous étions dans une étrange position. J'étais couché sur le dos, Rachel sur moi. Si quelqu'un entrait, il se demanderait sans doute se que l'on faisait ainsi. Elle releva la tête vers moi. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer tout en sanglotant.

-Dé…dé…déso…ler, articula-t-elle péniblement.

Je secouai négativement la tête. Elle coucha sa tête sur mon torse et continua à pleurer de plus belle. Je passa mes bras autour d'elle et la serra contre moi.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps avait passé depuis que je m'étais endormi, mais lorsque j'ouvrit les yeux, la cuisine était plongé dans le noir Rachel avait cessé de sangloter dans mes bras. Elle s'était endormie. Je n'osai pas bouger de peur de la réveillée. Je regardais autour de moi, essayant de deviner l'heure. Il devait être environ dans les huit heures trente. N'étant pas confortable dans cette position, je me levai prudemment, tout en gardant Rachel contre moi. Comme j'étais plus grand qu'elle, lorsque je fus complètement debout, les pieds de Rachel étaient dans le vide. Je me rendis au salon afin de la coucher sur le divan, mais lorsque je me relevai après l'avoir déposé sur le divan, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Je défis ses bras et le plaça à coté de son corps. Je me levai et elle attrapa ma main de la sienne qui était glacée. Je tendis la bras set attrapa la couverture de laine qui traînait non loin. Je l'étendis sur elle, sans pour autant ôter ma main de la sienne. Je m'assis ensuite par terre, accota ma tête contre l'accotoir et la regarda dans les yeux. J'y décelait de la tristesse, de la colère, de la peine et un quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à identifier.

-Je suis contente que tu sois là, murmura-t-elle.

-Moi aussi, répondis-je tout aussi doucement.

Soudain, je ressentit quelque chose que je n'avais pas sentit depuis longtemps. La tête me tourna. La derniere chose que je vis avant de sombrer dans le noir fus deux émeraudes qui me regardais avec inquiétudes.


End file.
